cars_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Cruz Ramirez
Sample Cruz Ramirez is a new character introduced in Cars 3. She begins as McQueen's racing trainer, and after going on some adventures, she becomes #51 of Dinoco! History At a young age, Cruz dreamed of becoming a race car. Although her parents told her to dream small, or not at all, she practiced by getting up before school driving around her hometown track. She also enjoyed watching Lightning McQueen race on TV. Cruz gave up her chance of becoming a racer, after noticing how fast the other racers were. Years later, Cruz became a racing trainer at Rust-Eze racing center. She was said to be the best in the company. Some of the racers Cruz trained were Ronald, Kurt, and Gabriel. Because of how well she motivated these racers, Sterling, her boss, thought she would be a good fit to prepare McQueen for the Florida 500 after a rough season. Cruz decided to use some of her regular training exercises to train McQueen, but at a slower pace called him her "Senior Project". Most of the exercises frusterated McQueen, including naming his tires and getting a drip pan, when he just wanted to go on the simulator. While Cruz was doing a dancing excercise, McQueen snuck off when he noticed no one was on the simulator. Cruz thought that it would not be a good idea for McQueen to try the simulator, after only being there for a week. It was too late, however, when he got on anyway and Sterling got excited to watch. McQueen did not understand the simulator, crashing a lot, despite Cruz's advice, eventually destroying the simulator. Sterling decided to give McQueen one more chance, but only if he took Cruz with him. Cruz made her way to Fireball Beach right across the street from the training center, with a treadmill. As Cruz set up the treadmill, McQueen explained he wanted to get his tires dirty. The only way for McQueen to track his speed would be for Cruz to race with him. McQueen started training Cruz after many problems got in the way. After trying to track McQueen's speed for the entire day, his top speed was only 97 mph. McQueen believed that it would be best if he trained by racing actual racers. Cruz, McQueen, Luigi, and Guido all traveled in Mack's trailer to Thunder Hollow, one of the tracks Doc Hudson had raced on. Cruz and McQueen entered the race, unaware that it was a Crazy Eight demoliaton derby. Cruz won the race, and McQueen was even more upset that it wasn't an actual race. Cruz left when McQueen yelled at her, driving back to the training center and resigning as his trainer. A few hours later, McQueen caught up to Cruz and convinced her to go to Thomasville, and learn from Smokey. At Thomasville, Cruz and McQueen raced on the classic dirt track, Thomasville Speedway, Doc Hudson's home track. There, they met Smokey, who took them to meet the Legends, including Louise Nash, Junior Moon, and River Scott. There, McQueen and Cruz trained harder then ever to prepare for the Florida 500. On their last race, McQueen was able to pass Cruz, but on the last turn, Cruz beat him. Arriving at the Florida International Speedway, Cruz watched part of the race, before Sterling ordered her to go back to the training center to prepare Ronald for the next race. Cruz left and McQueen said that he needed her. Cruz made it to the pits just in time to become the new #95. Fillmore, Ramone, Luigi, and Guido all supplied Cruz with racing looks. McQueen coached her and she approached Jackson Storm on the final lap. Jackson Storm pushed her into a wall, but she was able to flip over her and finish the race. This meant that both McQueen and Cruz had won the race. Tex from Dinoco bought Rust-Eze from Sterling, allowing both Cruz and McQueen to race. McQueen and Cruz prepared for the rest of the racing season in new looks, racing around Willy's Butte. Appearances Cars 3 Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool Cars 3: Driven to Win Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Crossy Road Category:Cruz Ramirez Category:Cars 3 Category:Rust-Eze Category:Dinoco